


Slamming Doors

by muffintop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Well maybe a little bit, bottom!levi, dirty talking eren, not really any angst, yandere!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffintop/pseuds/muffintop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi was eighteen when it finally happened. Eighteen when the flood gates opened, and all hell broke loose. Eighteen when he finally gave in to his lustful desire for his sixteen year old brother, Eren. He was also eighteen when he left home, cursing himself and praying he'd never see his little brother again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what can I say. I have a sick mind and sibling incest levi/eren is my guilty pleasure. I basically just threw all of my favorite kinks into this mess.

Levi was eighteen when it finally happened. Eighteen when the flood gates opened, and all hell broke loose. Eighteen when he finally gave in to his lustful desire for his sixteen year old brother, Eren. He was also eighteen when he left home, cursing himself and hoping he'd never see his little brother again.

 

\---

Levi rang the doorbell, shivering and cursing at the newly fallen snow. He pulled his scarf a little tighter, silently wishing he had worn a thicker jacket. He felt Petra, his girlfriend of two years now, squeeze his hand and give him a loving smile.

This was the first time he has been home since he left for college. His mother had insisted that he bring Petra to his old family home so that she and his father could finally meet the lovely girl that Levi was dating.

"Fucking shit, it's cold out here..." Levi pounded on the door, having already waited a good ten seconds for someone to open the door already, and internally flinched when the door was practically ripped off of its hinges by his mother, Carla. She looked the same as ever. She stood in the doorway in her favorite yellow dress, and was trying to fix her messy side pony tail. She had a smile on her face, the smile of a woman who was finally seeing her son after five whole years, rather than just a thirty minute phone call every week. He noticed that she had gotten a bit older looking over the years, slight wrinkles surrounding her eyes, but still as beautiful as ever. He set his and Petra's bags down on the front porch and embraced his mother in a tight hug.

"Hey, mom." He felt her hug back immediately, albeit with a bit too much force, but he wasn't complaining.

"Oh Levi, I've missed you so much, your father and I both have!" Levi pulled away just for Carla to grab his ear and tug him back. "What a cold son I have, not even one visit to his poor old mother, not even during the holidays!" He winced and smacked his mom's hand away to rub his now pulsing ear. Petra was giggling next to him, obviously amused by his mother's antics. Carla turned to Petra and gave her a welcoming smile. "And you, you must be the lovely Petra that Levi has told us about." Petra nodded, her cheeks red and rosy, whether it was from the cold or her nerves, Levi wasn't sure.

"Um, yes! I am, it's so nice to finally meet you Mrs. Jaeger."

"Oh please, call me Carla."

"Alright mom, as much as I love freezing my ass out here in the middle of god damn winter, we'd really like to come inside now." Carla gave him a slight glare and breathed a heavy sigh through her nose. "I see you still have that mouth of yours..." Levi smirked and picked up their bags, allowing Petra to walk inside first.

After shutting the door with a click, he set the bags down again and unraveled the scarf from his neck and unbuttoned his jacket, hanging them both on the coat racket, leaving him in just his untucked blue button down shirt, black jeans, and boots. He did the same for Petra who was wearing a simple pink dress and flats, even though it was fucking early December. Apparently, she wanted to look cute and impress his mom. At least she wore her jacket and mittens though.

He gave her a light kiss on the cheek as his mother whisked her away to the kitchen, asking her to help with dinner preparations, so they could 'bond'. Petra looked nervous, her eyes wide and filled with uncertainty about being left alone with Carla. Levi just shrugged. He sat down on the floor to unlace his boots, and shucked them off, shoving them by the front door.

Five years. Five years and the house looked exactly as it had when he left. The hardwood floors looked just as scuffed, and the walls were still that hideous green color. The whole house was littered with pictures of him and Eren from when they were kids. He was almost tempted to go upstairs to see if his room was still the same, but immediately shook the thought off. He really didn't need any reminders.

He walked to the living room, only to find Grisha asleep on the couch with an old western movie playing on the television screen. He most likely just finished working a double shift at the hospital.

Being home again made him realize just how much he had missed it. But at the same time, he also realized how stifling it felt. Home was where all of his memories were, but also where all of his guilt was.

No, this isn't why he came back. He didn't come back just to get caught up in the past again. Everything here reminded him of Eren, but that was the last thing he wanted to think about upon his return home. Eren wasn't even here, he had nothing to worry about. Last he heard, Eren had gone off to college to study medicine like their father, at least, that's what Carla had told him. Not that he ever asked. Levi had chose to study business and was just finishing up his last year. He already had a job secured at a big business corporation.

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, thoroughly annoyed now. The past is the past. His life was fucking great now.

He walked back to the kitchen and took a seat at one of the bar stools. Carla had Petra cutting vegetables for the soup, while she worked with the meat. There were ingredients strewn all over the granite counters, and Levi was tempted to clean it up.

"Oi, do you two need any help, like maybe cleaning up this fucking mess you have going?" Carla looked up from chopping the meat and pointed the knife at Levi threateningly. "Don't you start with me young man." Levi laughed a little and rose his hands up in defeat. Carla laughed too and turned to Petra. "Alright dear, I'll take it from here. Honestly, I'll never understand how Levi managed to snatch up such a beautiful, sweet woman such as yourself. Considering he's such a grump all the time."

"Gee, thanks mom."

"Oh honey, we all know it's true."

Petra was blushing and made her way around the counter and wrapped her arms around Levi's neck, resting her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry Carla, Levi treats me very well, in fact, if anything he spoils me too much."

"Hell yeah I do." Petra laughed and flicked him on the cheek. Levi scowled, not appreciating the action.

"Well if you think Levi's a gentleman, then you really must meet his brother someday." He tensed at the mention of Eren, and it didn't go unnoticed by Petra. "Honestly, they were polar opposites as children. Eren was outgoing and energetic, while Levi was introverted and quiet. Eren certainly did have a brother complex though. He was always clinging to Levi even though they were two years apart." Carla giggled and continued on. "You should have seen it Petra, every time Levi tried going somewhere without him, he would start bawling. They were so close growing up, but right before Levi left for college, they had some sort of falling out. I asked Eren, but he wouldn't even tell me wh-"

"Mom." Levi's voice came out sharp and colder than ice. "That's enough." He cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore. His mom looked a bit shocked at his tone of voice, but fortunately let the subject drop. The atmosphere was awkward now, and he could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves. Petra looked at him, questions swimming in her eyes. She knew Levi had a brother, but that was basically it. Whenever she tried to bring it up, he would cut her off.

Levi felt guilty about ruining the mood, and also for snapping at Carla not even an hour after returning home. He figured he should at least apologize, but right before he had the chance, the doorbell rang. Carla clapped her hands together, a smile lighting up her face. "Oh good, it looks like they're finally here!"

"You invited other people? I thought it was just going to be me, you ,Petra, and dad." It wasn't even a question, it was a statement. He really didn't feel like dealing with other people tonight. " Don't be such a grumpy face Levi! It's so rare that you come home, so for us it's a special occasion! The more the merrier! Now, be a dear and get the door." He sighed and reluctantly climbed down from the stool, yes climbed down since his legs were too fucking short to reach the floor, and headed towards the front door. He could feel himself getting more irritated every second because holy fucking shit this asshole would not stop pressing the door bell. "Fucking Christ, calm your shit!" He ripped the door open, still yelling profanities, "Look asshole, you could wait twenty seconds for me-"

Every insult he had ready for that piece of shit died the second he looked into those beautiful sea green eyes. He felt his blood run cold, and it felt like his heart had forgotten how to beat.

 _Of fucking course. Of course_ his mom would invite Eren. But was that really Eren, and Eren's...girlfriend? Apparently, he hit some sort of growth spurt within these last five years, because he looked like some fucking tanned Adonis Greek God. It looked like he was about 5'11 now, while Levi was _still_ 5'3, and even under his hoodie Levi could tell he was toned. His hair was still a fucking mess, only it actually worked on him now. Hell, he could probably make bald look good.

"Hey Levi." Levi sucked in a breath, realizing just how deep Eren's voice has gotten. There was an awkward beat of silence, and rather than just saying hello back, Levi said the first thing that came to his mind without really thinking. "If you press that doorbell one more time, I will break your fucking finger off you shithead."

Eren's eyes widened for a moment before his face broke out into a breathtaking smile and started laughing.

Levi hated how much power that smile still held over him. Actually, it really pissed him off. Levi should be the last god damned person on the planet that Eren should want to see, but here he was standing in front of him, laughing and smiling. Levi didn't deserve that, he knew he didn't and that's what pissed him off the most. The guilt. He'd probably feel a little better if Eren at least punched him in his face. God knows he deserved that at the very least.

Levi coughed into his fist and turned around, walking back in and leaving the door open for Eren and his apparent girlfriend. He watched him walk in and slip his grey vans off, leaving them next to his boots.

"Eren, Mikasa, you're finally here!" So Mikasa was her name. Carla came running out of the kitchen and embraced them both. Levi vaguely focused on whatever conversation they were having until Petra walked up to him, curling herself around his arm. He was somewhat grateful for the distraction. She turned his face towards her, resting a hand on his cheek and pulled him over for a kiss. It was chaste, only lasting for a few seconds, but when he looked back he found Eren staring at him dead on. Levi froze, having accidentally locked eyes with him. Eren had a strange look on his face, but Levi couldn't pinpoint what it was because as soon as he saw it, it was gone.

Levi swallowed hard, still unable to look away, until he felt Petra tugging on his sleeve. Apparently she had been saying something.

"Huh, what did you say Petra?"

She rolled her eyes, not happy on having been ignored. " I _said_ is that Eren's girlfriend?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so. Why?"

"I was just thinking how beautiful she is. A bit, well more like a lot, intimidating, but she looks really sophisticated. They look really good together." Levi looked back towards the group and noticed Eren had his arm around her now.

"Yeah, I suppose they do."

\---

After about an hour of introductions and catching up, they all sat in the living making small talk, having woken Grisha up in the process. Everything felt really.. normal. Everyone seemed to be getting along, even him and Eren. Somehow they had ended up sitting next to each other, with Petra and Mikasa on either side of them. They talked about how they were doing in school, and how they'd been since they left. It was actually nice. Carla looked like she was near tears at the fact that they were talking to each other again. Levi could smell the aroma of the food wafting in from the kitchen, signaling that dinner was be about done.

"Mikasa, Petra, do you think you could come help me get dinner ready?" Mikasa nodded, while Petra gave an enthusiastic 'Yes!'. "Oh and Grisha, please go set the table." Grisha looked away from the television, looking thoroughly offended that Carla could even suggest such an idea. "Why do I have to do it, you have to capable sons sitting right there." She whipped her head around giving him the dirtiest glare she could, " _Because_ Grisha, the boys need to bond, they haven't seen each other in five years!" Grisha cringed at his wife's yelling, and reluctantly got up.

Eventually it was just Eren and Levi sitting side by side on the couch. Eren was the first to speak.

"So, Petra huh?" Levi wasn't sure what he meant by that. Before he had a chance to reply, Eren stood up removing his hoodie, revealing the thin grey sweater he had on underneath. In the process, his shirt had risen up, giving Levi a glimpse of the tanned abs. He tried to look away, he really did, but found himself unable to, and it didn't go unnoticed by Eren either. He had a gleam in his eyes, a look Levi wasn't sure he was comfortable with. He felt his pulse speed up a bit, but refused to look away. Eren sat back down, noticeably closer this time.

"What's that supposed to mean." Eren tapped his chin with his finger, pretending to be deep in thought. He turned towards Levi, resting his head on the palm of his hand. "I don't know, I never really pegged her as your type."

"Oh, and what's my type then?" Eren smirked, and Levi felt his insides churning, his face giving away nothing though. "Do I really need to answer that, I think you know just as well as I do." He tensed, knowing exactly what Eren was inferring.

"Fuck you Eren!" Levi hissed. He jumped up, really needing to get away from this situation, from this conversation, from _Eren_. He had taken two steps when he felt a hand grab his arm and yank him back down. His grip was firm, and Levi felt a spark shoot up his spine when Eren leaned closer, his hot breath next to his ear whispering "You already took care of that Levi, five years ago." Levi found himself shivering,not from fear, but from _arousal._

Eren was still pressed up against him, but now his hand was under his shirt, traveling against the pale, smooth expanse of his skin, tracing every bump of his spine. Everywhere Eren touched felt hot. "Eren, please, stop." Levi whispered. Eren ignored him, pressing a wet kiss to his neck. Levi let out a low whine, and immediately covered his mouth in horror. Eren looked pleased. "Mm, don't wanna. And I don't think you really want me to either."

"I'm not fucking kidding Eren, get off! Do you not realize we're sitting in our parents fucking living room!" He grabbed Eren's shirt shoving him off, finally getting some space in between them. He kept a hand on Eren's chest, making sure to keep him at least an arm's length away. Eren scowled, starting to get slightly irritated at Levi's reluctance."You didn't have a problem fucking me in my room, so I really don't see what the problem is." He grabbed Levi's hand, kissing the palm and working his way up his arm. Levi was freaking out about someone walking in, but he could slowly feel his resolve starting to slip.

"The _problem_ , is that our parents and girlfriends are in the next room you shithead!"

"S'fine. I don't really care if they see. That clingy bitch was rubbing up on you like a cat in heat Levi, I'm gonna have to teach her not to touch what belongs to another. You started this Levi, you're going to have to take responsibility." Levi looked up and saw the storm raging in Eren's eyes. They were alight with a fire he'd never seen before, filled with lust, and something much, much more primal.

Levi looked into those eyes, knowing he'd never be able to refuse anything Eren told him. He was dominating him, and for the second time in his life, Levi knew he wasn't going to make the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap you guys are freakin awesome. I really didn't expect anyone to like this, and all the kudos and comments have blown me away. I never claimed to be even remotely good at writing smut, but here it is regardless!(With a tiny bit of accidental plot?)

"You're not going to refuse me, right Levi?" Eren was murmuring into his neck, still leaving wet kisses on every inch of skin that he could find.

Levi was practically panting at this point and couldn't find it in himself to push Eren off. He knew this was wrong, but if he was being honest with himself, he didn't even want to deny Eren. Eren was like a drug, addicting. His entire body felt hot, and he knew the only other time he had ever felt like this was five years ago, when he took his innocent sixteen year old brother's virginity. He wanted this just as badly as Eren, if not more. The only difference being, Eren wasn't afraid to show it.

"E-Eren, wait. Not here, someone might-"

"Levi?"

He stiffened, shoving Eren off of him. He cleared his throat and looked over to Petra, who was now standing in the hall. "Um, are you two okay? You're not fighting are you?" Levi turned back to Eren, who was glaring daggers at Petra. He raised a shaky hand to his bangs pushing them back. "We're..fine. Is dinner ready or something?"

"It is. Are you sure you guys are okay though? I can go get your mom, or you could just talk to me abou-"

"No offense Petra, but this really isn't any of your business." Her mouth snapped shut, completely shocked by Eren's one hundred eighty degree personality change. "In fact, why don't you do us both a favor and walk back into that kitchen and tell everyone Levi and I aren't eating. We have something that we need to discuss. It'll take while, so tell Mikasa not to wait up for me." Levi didn't even get a chance to respond when he felt Eren's hand clamp around his wrist, forcibly pulling him in the direction of the stairs. Eren definitely wasn't the scrawny sixteen year old he remembered.

Levi knew exactly what was going to happen next, and he didn't even have the balls to look Petra in the eyes as he let Eren drag him up the rest of the stairs. He was being led to Eren's old room.

Once they reached his room, Eren slammed the door shut and locked it without missing a beat. Not even a second later he grabbed Levi and shoved him against the door, lifting him off the ground, and holding him up by his thighs. Levi gasped, and threw his head back, ignoring the sting of pain that it brought. Eren was biting and sucking on his neck, leaving red marks which were sure to bruise by tomorrow. "Eren, fuck, calm down. Y-you're being too loud."

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down Levi, that bitch was asking for it by sticking her nose into our business." Eren was nearly growling, thrusting his hips into Levi without resolve.

"That doesn't, ahh, mean that you can talk to her like that. Ohh fuck, fuck, Eren slow down!"

"Are you fucking _defending_ her Levi? What, you gonna choose her over me, is that it? Gonna choose her over your fucking _brother?"_

Levi grabbed onto Eren's shoulders trying to find something to steady himself as his brother ground their clothed erections together. He couldn't stop the whimpers falling from his mouth, and Eren looked up at him, pupils completely blown with lust. The look he was giving him was animalistic, and Levi would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. "I'm, I'm not choosing anyone Eren." Eren smashed his lips onto the ravens, not even asking permission as he plunged his tongue into Levi's wet, hot mouth.

He was completely overwhelmed as Eren swirled his tongue around, exploring every inch of his mouth, hands groping Levi's ass. Levi groaned, only adding fuel to the fire. He bit and sucked on Levi's tongue, suddenly pulling away with a string of saliva connecting them. He could feel himself getting harder every second. "It's me or her Levi, you choose, and you choose now." Eren was playing dirty and he knew it.

"That's not fair Eren, ahh shit." Levi was panting, trying to collect his thoughts, while his brother continued sucking new hickeys onto his neck. "I've been with Petra for two years now, you know that. You can't just expect me to break up with her the day I bring her to meet my parents. You're my brother Eren.. This, this is wrong." He saw something in Eren snap, and before he could even blink he was lying on the ground with Eren towering over him, hands on either side of his head.

"You're such a fucking coward, you know that Levi? When are you going to admit to yourself that you're in love with me? That you've been in love with me for the past seven years!" Levi froze, feeling his face heat up. It's only been five years. There was no way Eren could have known before that night. He made sure that nobody knew, _especially_ not Eren.

"That's right Levi, I was fourteen when I started noticing how you felt about me. What, you thought I didn't notice the lingering stares when I was undressing, or the fact that you got jealous whenever one of my guy friends tried hitting on me?

Remember when I was fourteen, and I started hanging out with that buff kid Reiner? He was always flirting with me and groping me, even at the house. I know you do, because I saw you threatening him to stay away from me. You were jealous. Jealous that he was touching what belonged to you. You weren't the only one Levi, I was already yours, I was already in love with you, even before the night you snuck into my room to have sex with me. If anything it was my fault, I wanted it just as badly as you did, and I knew every button to push to make you snap."

Levi could feel the tears threatening to spill over, and threw his arms over his eyes."You're such a fucking spoiled rotten, manipulative little shit.."

He felt Eren slowly pull his arms away from his face, "That doesn't answer the question Levi." They were too far gone now, there wasn't any point in denying it anymore. He sighed and pushed himself onto his elbows, forcing Eren to sit up.

"Tch. It's always been you, you shitty brat." Eren shoved him back down to the ground and grabbed his face, kissing him until Levi couldn't breathe anymore. He ground their erections together, letting out a breathy moan. "Fuck Levi, you don't know how long I've waited for this. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Biting down on Levi's ear, he huskily whispered "Petra's downstairs you know, she's going to hear you screaming my name Levi. She's going to know that you're all mine, that your younger brother is going to pound your ass so hard that you're going to feel it for _days_. I'll give you what she never could." One particularly hard thrust from Eren, and Levi lost it.

"Oh fuck, Eren!" He grasped at Eren's hair, licking and biting his lips all the while. Eren was practically dry humping him into the carpet, grinding their clothed erections together at a faster pace. Neither of them had removed their clothes yet, and Levi was going to make sure that changed in about five seconds. He grabbed the bottom of Eren's shirt, attempting to pull the offending item off of him, but his hands were shaking and he could barely breathe with Eren's tongue down his throat.

Eren got the hint though, and pulled the shirt off with one hand, tossing it across the room. There was already a light sheen of sweat on the tanned abs, the sight only making Levi that much more hornier. He was moaning like a cheap whore and prayed to God that no one downstairs could hear them.

"Mm, put your legs around me Levi, I'm gonna put you on the bed now." He obeyed, and moments later found himself being slammed onto the bed. Immediately following, Eren started unbuttoning Levi's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, dragging his nails across the pale skin. He left a trail of feather light kisses down his chest, caressing his sides, until he reached Levi's pants. He swiftly pulled the pants boxer briefs down in one go. Levi gasped as the cool air came into contact with his throbbing erection.

Eren stared at Levi's cock, admiring the way it curved up, nearly touching his stomach. It was already dripping with precum. Leaning down, Eren took a tentative lick, swirling his tongue around the tip. When he wrapped his lips around Levi's cock, the raven arched his back and shuddered. Rather than teasing him though, he took the whole thing into his mouth, not stopping until it hit the back of his throat. Bobbing his head at a faster pace, he watched Levi come apart under him. Eren's tongue licked around his length as much as it could, tracing the vein and rolling around the tip, lapping up any precum that was pearling out of the head. He sank even deeper onto his cock, a single hand holding the base as a substitute for what his mouth couldn't reach.

Levi arched his hips up and slid a hand into Eren's hair, pulling encouragingly. "Fuck, Eren.." he rasped, unable to control his voice anymore. He felt the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach. He felt his face scrunch up and Eren must have understood, because a moment later he was pulling off with pop, licking up the excess saliva.

"I don't think I can wait anymore Levi." Eren pulled out a small tube from his pants pocket, which Levi came to realize was lube. He obviously didn't plan on using a condom, and surprisingly, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He poured a generous amount on his fingers, slowly circling the ring of muscle before pushing in with his middle finger. Levi gasped at the sudden intrusion, not used to being on this end of the arrangement. Even with the lube, it's rough and painful and Levi appreciates kisses Eren trails down his neck, trying to distract him. "S'ok Levi, I'm gonna take care you, alright?" The only answer he receives is a grunt.

When the second and third come, stretching and arching upwards, his toes are curling from pain and pleasure because Eren knows exactly what to look for. After a few more scissoring movements, Eren pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. Pulling his own pants down and tossing them on the ground, he lines his cock up with Levi's hole and thrusts in without any kind of warning. He screams out, trying to stifle his moans as he bites his lower lip. Both of his knees are over Eren's shoulders, practically being bent in half. His thrusts are fast and hard and Levi's scraping his nails down Eren's back, trying to find some kind of purchase.

"Look at me." Voice heavy and thick, commanding attention. "Don't hold back, I want to hear you scream my name. Let her hear you Levi, let her know that you're mine."

"O-oh my fuck,mngg, Eren! I need more, harder Eren!" Levi's desperately trying to whisper, but they're coming out as needy moans and whimpers. Eren complies by wrapping Levi's legs around his waist and grabbing his hips for leverage. He slams in even harder, causing the bed to hit the wall. His bangs were sticky against his forehead, his entire body straining as Eren's cock filled him, pushing him to the edge with each thrust. Eren groaned as he felt Levi’s walls tighten around him.

"Oh god Levi, it feels so, unh, fucking good.." He was sure there were going to be bruises on his hips where Eren was holding him. Levi's breathing soon became laboured gasps, and he was suddenly moving in sync with Eren, pushing his hips up with Eren's thrusts, trying to take his brother as deep as he could. The pleasure was overwhelming him and he was nearly sobbing, chanting Eren's name like a prayer.

 _"Erenerenereneren please."_ Eren immediately moved his hand to grasp Levi's dick, thrusting his hand up and down, using the leaking precum as extra lubricant. Both of their bodies are slick with sweat and Levi pulled himself up, wrapping his arms around Eren's shoulders kissing him desperately, trying to drown out his own moans. Eren sucked on his bottom lip, drawling Levi closer and closer to his orgasm. Their thrusts were becoming erratic and Levi let out a silent scream as he frantically thrust into Eren's hand, coating the brunette's fingers and his own stomach with cum.

Levi lay there exhausted, breaths coming out as shallow pants as Eren rode out his own orgasm, grunting as he filled Levi with his cum.

After he came down from his high, Eren pulled out slowly, slumping next to Levi on the cramped full sized bed. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, until Eren finally broke the silence.

"Levi."

Eren's eyes were closed and he rolled over wrapping an arm around Levi's waist. "What is it, Eren."

"Do you regret loving me?" Levi turned toward him, propping his head up on hand, and using his other one to push Eren's bangs out of his face. "You know I don't."

"Does that mean you're going to leave Petra?" Levi snorted, amused by such a ridiculous question. "What the fuck do you think Eren? I just had sex with my brother, I don't know about you, but I think that's kind of a deal breaker.

What about you and Mikasa."

"I don't have a problem breaking things off, I was only dating her cause she looks like you."

"That's pretty fucked up Eren."

"Yeah, I know. But I love you Levi, you're the only thing that really matters." Eren grasped Levi's hand, slowing intertwining their fingers.

"I love you too, Eren. And I promise, I'm not going to leave you this time."

_Looking down at Eren's smiling face, Levi knew that for once in his life, he definitely wasn't going to regret this decision._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, if I'm not too lazy, I may actually continue this? Any who, anyone who wants to bother with my lame-o self is more than welcome to follow grudge-muffin on tumblr. I'd love to talk to you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, my hand slipped and I wrote another chapter. Seriously, the only reason I'm able to continue this is because of all the kudos, bookmarks, and amazing comments from you guys! It looks like I'm also going to be writing that prequel about what happened that night five years ago as well, since quite a few of you have asked for it. I hope this is alright. Enjoy you lovely readers.

_Knock knock._

He felt Eren shuffle closer, wrapping his arms around his waist just a little tighter.

The blankets were pulled up to their shoulders, and Levi was thankful for the heat that they supplied; not that he really needed them, thanks to Eren's abnormally high body temperature. He cracked an eye open, observing the heavy snowfall that was starting to form a thick layer on the window sill. He shifted his legs slightly trying to get a bit more comfortable, only to find that he felt very... sticky. Ugh, fucking disgusting. They hadn't even bothered to clean up afterwards.

_Knock knock._

"Boys?"

_Oh fuck._

He immediately shot up causing Eren to jolt awake, though he still looked completely out of it. God damn it, they must have fallen asleep! If Levi was worried about getting caught earlier, then this was just the icing on the cake. His pulse was racing and it felt like his heart was pounding in his ears. He grabbed Eren's bicep, attempting to shake him to awareness.

"Eren, get the fuck up and put some clothes on!" he hissed, while simultaneously throwing the comforter off in search for his underwear. He saw them lying on the floor, along with an array of his and Eren's other articles of clothing. He scrambled off the bed as quietly as he could, picking up his briefs and slipping them on with relative ease. Turning back towards Eren, he saw the idiot staring at him like a lost puppy. His hair was mussed, and he was trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It would have been extremely endearing under different circumstances.

He picked up Eren's boxers, pants, and sweater, chucking them at his face. "Put your damn clothes on, someone's at the door!" He could practically hear the gears click in Eren's head as his eyes widened and he began pulling his clothes on.

"Eren, Levi, open the door. Now."

"Uh, just-just hold on a second dad!" Levi was hopping around with one pant leg on, trying to shove the other on, only managing to get it stuck in his haste. He heard the doorknob jiggle and immediately stopped moving.

This was it, his dad was going to walk in on them half-naked and he had absolutely no good excuse for it. Fuck, who was he kidding. The whole house probably heard Eren screwing his brains out. The only thing was, the doorknob never turned. He realized as Grisha gave the handle another shake, that is was locked. He could fucking kiss Eren for having the sense to lock the door, considering the lust driven state they were in when they first entered the room.

"Why is the door locked." Levi and Eren remained silent, not having a valid answer to respond with. "You know what, it doesn't matter. Just get downstairs. Your mother and I need to talk to you."

Levi didn't feel any relief, even as he heard Grisha's footsteps disappearing as he walked back downstairs. All the adrenaline pumping through him made him forget how sore his ass was. Well, at least until he sat back down on the bed to grab his shirt. He felt too sick to care though. He slipped it on, not even bothering to button it up as he dropped his head into his hands. "Fuck..." This wasn't happening. This was not how today was supposed to happen. His plans _had_ consisted of him introducing Petra to his parents, having a nice dinner, and ignoring his mom while she badgered him with questions about when he was going to get married and have kids. Instead, he ended up having sex with his brother, _again_. Still, of all the emotions he was experiencing, regret wasn't one of them.

He felt Eren wrap his arms around his middle, resting his forehead on his shoulder. "We're going to be fine Levi. We're both adults, they can't do anything to us."

He truly wondered where Eren got his confidence from. Levi was two years older than him, yet he was the one being comforted. When did Eren become so.. dependable? He was always the one protecting Eren when they were kids; when did their roles so suddenly switch? He was the strong one, physically and mentally, and yet, Eren was the one holding him together right now. Eren hesitated before speaking again.

"I won't let you abandon me again Levi."

Ah, so that was it. He let out a heavy sigh and stood up, causing Eren's arms fall back to his sides. He turned back to his brother, not missing the flood of emotions in the green depths of his eyes. He may have sounded confident, but his eyes said otherwise. He was like an open book, at least to Levi. Those eyes always told him whatever he needed to know. He was happy knowing that he was the only one who could read Eren like this.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter even if they could do anything. I already told you Eren, I'm not leaving you again. Not this time." He was surprised at how genuine and soft the words came out. He was never very good at expressing his emotions.

He could tell by the way Eren visibly relaxed that that was what he had been worrying about. "Come on, let's get this shit over with. Dad's gonna be pissed off if we keep him waiting any longer."

"Sure thing, honey."

"Ugh, don't call me that dumbass." Eren laughed as he stood up from the bed, slapping Levi's ass as he passed him, causing him to let out a hiss of pain. "Jesus Christ Eren!"

"Ah, sorry. Forgot you'd still be a little sore." The smirk on his face said anything but sorry. Levi wouldn't even dignify that with a response, rolling his eyes as he finished popping the last button of his shirt into place. At least he had worn a collared shirt, which was currently hiding all of the hickeys that Eren had marked him with. Possessive little shit. Not that he had any room to talk.

They both walked out of the small bedroom, fixing the creases of their clothing to the best of their abilities. Levi may have made his choice, but that didn't mean he was any less nervous about facing their parents. He took silent deep breaths through his nose trying to calm himself. Eren on the other hand, looked completely at ease.

Each step felt like an eternity. He vaguely wondered if Grisha would try to get physical with them. He wouldn't put it past him. Grisha was a bit homophobic, and Levi was pretty sure incest had a place somewhere at the top of that list as well.

After reaching the bottom of the stairwell, Eren turned around giving him a quick peck on the lips before turning the corner and walking into the living room with Levi only a few steps behind him. He would give anything to get out of this situation. He really blamed Eren for not being able to keep his dick in his pants long enough for them to at least have gone somewhere that wasn't their parents house.

God, he was such a hypocrite.

The first thing he noticed was Carla and Grisha sitting side by side on the couch, with Mikasa sitting on the armchair watching tv, and Petra had just walked in from the kitchen. They each made their way to the couch their parents were sitting on, Levi sitting next to his mom, and Eren sat on the ground next to his feet seeing as there was no room to sit anywhere else. Levi turned to face his mother, tucking one foot under him while the other hung off the end of the couch on the floor next to Eren.

"Well, I'm sure you both already know what this is about." Eren raised his hand, resting it on his brothers knee. He gave a light squeeze, hoping to give Levi some reassurance.

"Mom.."

"No. I don't care if you are adults. This is my house. I know I'm being a bit naive thinking you boys have never had sex before, but I won't allow such immoral activities to go on under my roof." Levi's voice caught in his throat, only able to stare at his mother. Her voice was completely serious, and he felt Eren's grip tighten on his knee. She continued speaking, obviously not noticing or caring about how tense they were.

"There are only two extra rooms upstairs and I'd prefer, no I insist, that you two slept in different beds from Petra and Mikasa!"

Well that definitely wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Petra and Mikasa, what the hell was she talking about? Did..did that mean they didn't know?

"Wait, what the fuck?"

"Levi, language!"

"Let me get this straight. You called us downstairs for a fucking family meeting, just to discuss our _sleeping arrangements?"_

"Of course! I don't care if you and Petra have been dating for two years now Levi, it wouldn't be proper for a man and a woman to sleep in the same bed in his parents house, especially since you aren't even married. The same goes for you Eren. You and Mikasa have been dating since your senior year of high school, but I'll have no exceptions."

Well if that wasn't some sort of sick joke then Levi wasn't sure what was. If just sleeping with your girlfriend in the same bed was improper, he could only imagine what having sex with your brother would be considered. He couldn't even begin to think of a response, especially not with Eren clinging onto his leg, shaking with laughter. Levi could feel his eye twitch in irritation. He got so fucking worked up for _nothing._

"Eren, just what is so funny?" Carla huffed, not amused that she wasn't being taken seriously. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his laughter. "It's just that dad was so serious up there. He made it sound like we were on trial or something."

"Oh he's just upset that he had to help wash the dishes. Isn't that right Grisha?" Both brothers looked towards their father, who only crossed his arms and continued to pout.

"Alright, enough screwing around. Let's just get this over with so I can go to sleep. I'll take the couch, Eren can sleep in his room, and Petra and Mikasa can sleep in my room since it's the biggest. You and dad can sleep in your room like always. Does that work?" Carla looked somewhat pleased with the idea, and Levi was just grateful she didn't try to argue with him about it. He watched as she rose from the couch, pulling Grisha up with her.

"Well, now that that's all figured out, your father and I are going to head to bed now. Try not to stay up too late everyone."

"Mom, we are all between the ages of twenty one and twenty three. We aren't fucking children." She ignored him, bidding Mikasa goodnight as Petra took her spot next to Levi on the couch.

"Geez Levi, thanks for ditching me all night!" She seemed to have forgotten about Eren's outburst earlier since she was giggling and clinging to his arm again. He felt extremely conflicted as she leaned towards him, pressing her lips lightly to his. He didn't want her to think something was up, but the hand gripping Levi's knee was actually starting to hurt and he could feel Eren burning a hole into his head.

"Eren, come show me where Levi's room is." Mikasa was then grabbing his hand, pulling him off the floor and towards the stairs. He finally understood why Eren was so angry as he watched Mikasa wrap her arms around his neck and pull him into a deep kiss, much less shy than the one Petra gave him. He could feel his insides churn with jealousy, and Levi realized he didn't like that, not one bit.

\---

Levi rolled over onto his side, realizing just how bad of an idea it was to volunteer to sleep on the couch. It was mother fucking uncomfortable. He's gotten maybe an hour of sleep so far. He pulled his phone off of the end table, checking the time.

_2:33 a.m_

He pulled the blanket a little tighter, noting that his pajamas definitely weren't warm enough for this shit. He was wearing a black t-shirt with his black plaid pajama pants, both equally thin. He had changed only after everyone had gone to bed, so it didn't matter that his hickeys were showing.

He heard footsteps padding down the stairs, but assumed it was Grisha trying to get some sort of midnight snack now that his mom was asleep. He always used to do that, even when he and Eren were kids. Hell, sometimes he'd indulge them and let them have a snack too.

He closed his eyes again, hoping to get some sort of sleep when he felt someone crouch down next to him. "Levi, I know you're not asleep." He opened an eye, only to see Eren resting his chin on his hand. "That was very observant of you Captain Fucking Obvious, congratulations."

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" Levi turned over, his back now facing Eren. He knew he was being petty, but he couldn't help it. He was still pissed about his and Mikasa's make out session on the stairs. God, he felt like a pathetic lovesick teenage girl. He wasn't sixteen anymore, those days were long gone. Eren sighed, realizing Levi had no intentions to answer.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm going back to bed." He heard shuffling, meaning Eren was actually planning on going back upstairs. The fact that Eren was giving up so quickly also pissed him off.

"What, going back to suck face with Mikasa some more?" The words came out of his mouth before he even had time to process what he was saying. His face immediately flared up with embarrassment. _Fuck_ , he did not just say that out loud. He really wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Hearing Eren let out a small chuckle only furthered his embarrassment. "Is that what you're upset about?" Levi continued ignoring him, hoping he actually would go away now.

"Levi, look at me." Eren grabbed both of Levi's arms, forcing him to to turn around. He refused to make eye contact with Eren until he felt two large, warm hands holding his cheeks, giving him no other choice but to look straight into Eren's eyes. "I already told you that she means nothing to me.You're the only one Levi. Besides, how was that any different then what you and Petra did."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that her tongue wasn't shoved down my throat may have something to do with it."

"That doesn't matter, she was still touching you, and nobody's allowed to touch you except for me." Eren's deep, commanding voice sent a shiver down Levi's spine. He felt his anger melting away as Eren languidly kissed him, using his tongue to prod at Levi's lips, asking for permission to enter. He happily obliged, letting Eren slide his tongue in with ease. He would never admit it out loud, but he loved having Eren dominate him. He sat up slightly, running his fingers through Eren's messy hair, tugging roughly and tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Eren moaned into his mouth, and lifted himself onto the couch without breaking the kiss.

He slowly pushed Levi down until he was flat on his back, slipping his hands under his shirt. "Mmphf, no, Eren. We can't..do this-mm-right now. Someone might wake up.." Levi pulled away from the kiss, panting and wiped off the spit that was running down his chin. "Just a little more..Indulge me a bit and I promise I'll go back to bed as soon as we're done."

Eren continued his ministrations, moving down to Levi's jaw licking and sucking at the pale skin. His thumbs moved in gentle circles on the ravens hips, slowly lifting him up until his back was arched off on the couch. He could feel the outline of Eren's semi-hardened member through his clothing, which only happened to be a pair of boxers and his hoodie that he had been wearing earlier that day. Levi tentatively moved his hand until it reached the waistband of Eren's boxers, slipping it in until he felt the coarse hairs. He made his way a little lower, grabbing Eren's cock and giving a few simple tugs. Eren whimpered, his eyes silently begging Levi to continue.

He pressed his thumb into the slit, using the leaking precum as a sort of lubricant. Eren was thrusting his hips in sync with Levi's hand, begging him to go faster. "Oh god Levi, don't stop, I'm so fucking close." He grabbed Levi's hair with his hand dragging him up into a heated kiss. Lips moving in unison, Eren delved his tongue back into Levi's mouth, exchanging spit and exploring with fervor. It was hot and messy, but Levi wouldn't have it any other way. He gave Eren a few more tugs until he let out a low moan, the sticky white cum coating his fingers.

He pulled his hand out, sharing a few more kisses with Eren, having completely missed the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

"Oh-oh my god."

Eyes shot open, looking towards the entryway to the living room only to find Petra standing there, wide-eyed and a hand covering her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't think you understand how excited I am to write the next chapter. There's going to be some intense yandere Eren in it.. and omg I can't wait. Feel free to follow me on tumblr at grudge-muffin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments you guys leave literally give me life. Also, I was listening to the cascada remix of Monster as I was writing this, so I hope it didn't get too dark or anything. Even though there's a lot of drama, I tried to keep it light? Maybe? No, not so much I guess.. Also, I'm too lazy to include it in my writing but this takes place in New York. Eren attends university in Albany, NY where they are right now, and Levi attends university in Rochester NY which is roughly four hours away.

"Oh-oh my god."

"Petra, wait. I need you to calm-"

" _Oh my god._ "

Levi was looking at Petra, who still hadn't moved, obviously due to the shock of the situation. Eren was still crouched above him, though he could feel the hold on his arm getting tighter. The look in his eyes was dark. Something about Eren felt off.

"Levi, what are you _doing?_ Her voice was getting higher, sounding slightly hysterical. "Is-is this why you were avoiding him all this time? Is _he_ the reason why you refused to come home!?"

Before Levi could even comprehend what was happening, he watched as Eren jumped off of the couch, heading straight for Petra. He stared in shock as Eren grabbed her wrist dragging her down the hall towards the kitchen. He could have ripped her arm off with the force that he was using. Levi immediately came to his senses, flinging himself off the couch in the direction that Eren had gone.

He slipped as he turned the corner, managing to catch himself on the wall just in time. He continued running, reaching the kitchen just as Eren unlocked the back door, throwing Petra onto the back patio. It had snowed quite a bit that day, so the loose slushy snow broke some of her fall.

Eren didn't stop though. He grabbed the front of Petra's shirt, pulling her off of the ground and slamming her into the side of the house. She was sobbing, desperately trying to push Eren away from her. Her eyes were blood shot and the tears continued streaking down her cheeks all while Eren hunched over her until they were eye level- effectively closing the nine inch difference between them.

He punched the wall directly next to her head, cracking the wood beneath his fist, ceasing all of Petra's struggling. Levi was just as shocked as Petra, unable to force his legs to move from the doorway.

There was no way that this could be Eren, Levi had never seen him like like this even once in his life. He'd seen him angry, but not like this. Those eyes, those weren't his eyes. They were cold, dead even. But at the same time they were also blazing with hatred and malicious intent. Even his voice was dripping with malice.

"You really don't know when to shut your fucking mouth do you bitch. I told you to quit sticking your nose into our business. I'm going to tell you once, so you better listen up Petra. Levi is _mine_." He tilted his head forward, tucking the hair behind Petra's ear, ignoring the sobs racking throughout her entire body, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"I'll be nice and let you in on a little secret Petra. What you just saw in there wouldn't be the first time, you know."

"Eren, knock it off." His eyes darted towards Levi, obviously having forgotten that he was even there. He returned his gaze to Petra though, completely ignoring him.

"It all started five years ago-"

"Eren, stop it. Now."

"-when my big brother snuck into my room after I'd fallen asleep-"

"Eren!"

"-I woke up when I felt him crawling into my bed, covering my mouth and begging me to stay silent. I'm sure you can guess as to where I'm going with this." He saw Petra's eyes widen with disbelief.

"Y-you're lying! I know Levi, he..he would never do that. You're forcing him to do this aren't you, you psycho!"

He could literally hear the moment Eren snapped. He knew he had to move quickly as he saw Eren's hand wrap around her neck, slowly lifting her up until her feet were no longer touching the ground. She was clawing at his hands, desperately trying to make him let go. Everything was in slow motion, watching his brothers grip tighten while drawing back his already bloody fist, shooting straight for Petra's face.

Levi heard the sickening crack as Eren's fist made contact. Only, it wasn't with Petra's face, it was his own.

Levi could only assume he made it in time to stop him from punching Petra as he stumbled back into the wall, clutching the side of his head where Eren's fist slammed into him.

"Levi!" His vision was starting to black out, but he vaguely heard Petra fall to the ground next to him. He watched as Eren crouched down in front of him, worried green eyes swimming with fear and confusion. He felt Eren's warm hands cradle his face, attempting to get his attention, to tell him something. All Levi felt was relief that Eren was back to normal. His Eren..

\---

All Levi could feel was an intense throbbing near his temple, probably causing the extreme migraine he had. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if he had some sort of concussion right now. He felt someone running their fingers through his hair. He cracked an eye open, wincing at the pain it brought. The fingers continued carding through his hair as he took in his surroundings. His head was resting in Eren's lap and they had somehow made it back to the couch in the living room; Eren had obviously carried him. Levi felt extremely relieved as he looked around, noticing Petra curled up on the arm chair, warily watching Eren's every move. Not that he could blame her. She looked pretty fucked up at the moment, though Levi could only assume that he didn't look much better. He was just grateful she was alive at this point.

"Fuck, what time is it?" He could feel Eren's arm moving to reach inside of his jacket, probably to pull out his phone.

"5:30. You've been out for about an hour and a half. Everyone else is still asleep though." Jesus Christ, no one had woken up during that? Their parents could probably sleep through a fucking atomic bombing.

Eren brushed his bangs back, making sure to avoid Levi's temple. He was staring at Levi, fingers hovering above the giant bruise, like he was afraid Levi would break at any moment. Eren was clenching his teeth, face turned downwards in a grimace. "Levi..."

"It's fine Eren. I'm fine." He sat up, pushing Eren's hands away. "Petra, what are you still doing here? I would've thought you'd have called the cops by now or something."

"I didn't want to make any sort of decision without at least talking to you first Levi.."

"I think I need to take you home first. Go upstairs and get your stuff." She nodded, rising from her seat and going up the stairs without another word. He too stood up, turning back to look at Eren. He was staring at the ground, elbows resting on his knees while his arms hung between his legs. His bangs were covering his eyes, but Levi could still see how broken he was. It was funny, even after everything that just happened he couldn't bring himself to be scared of Eren. That didn't make it right though. He could have killed Petra, and he had a feeling if he hadn't been there, he actually would have.

A few minutes passed before Levi sunk down in front of him, resting his hands on Eren's knees to help keep his balance. "Eren, I need you to tell me what happened back there. Why did you snap like that? Do you even realize that you nearly killed her?" Finally making eye contact, Eren shifted his bruised hand until it was resting on top of Levi's. "Why. Why do you _always_ defend her Levi? Why am I always the one who does wrong in your eyes?" Levi was taken a back by his answer, it certainly wasn't what he was expecting to hear. His voice was thick with emotion and he couldn't tell if Eren was angry, or hurt. It sounded like a mixture of both.

"That's not what this is about and you know it. Don't try and put this on me. You could have killed her. She's been a huge part of my life for the last two years Eren, I still care about her. No matter how much I love you, that's not okay. I didn't even recognize you back there Eren, it's like you were a different person or something." He could feel Eren's warm tears dripping on their hands.

"I just didn't want her to take you away from me Levi. I love you so much. I just got you back and I wasn't going to let her ruin it, so I did what I thought I needed to do. You're wrong if you think I regret it. The only thing I regret is hurting you in the process."

"Eren..."

"I'm ready." Petra was waiting for him, fully dressed with her bags in hand. Levi sighed, pushing himself up from the floor. "Look, I need to go get dressed and then I'm taking Petra back to Rochester. We can finish talking about this later." He turned, intending to make his way upstairs when he felt Eren lightly grab his fingers. He was staring at his hands, looking like he was about to be abandoned. It was just a whisper, but Levi heard it nonetheless, "You'll come back, right?"

"I promise I will." Eren reluctantly let go, and Levi bent down, kissing Eren lightly on the forehead.

\---

Even with the lack of traffic, it still took them nearly four hours to get back to Rochester. They were both silent the entire car ride, neither of them saying anything until they reached their shared apartment. Levi parked the car, and switched the ignition off. Petra had fallen asleep somewhere along the way, obviously exhausted from last night, or rather this morning Levi supposes. She roused having felt the car stop moving.

"Are we home already?" Levi just nodded, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. A minute passed before Petra spoke again.

"Levi, you don't..you don't actually intend on going back there, do you?" Levi glanced over to her, just now noticing the bruises that Eren's hand had left on her neck.

"And what if I said I did." He could see her tensing up from the corner of his eye. Her hands were clenching her jeans, eyes filled with a dozen questions that he knew she wanted to ask. It wasn't hard to guess what they were.

"I need to know Levi, were all those things he said about you and him..true?"

He knew there wasn't any point in lying about it now. "They were." Her eyes began to get watery, and her voice was shaking. "But, he forced you right? He made you. You two are brothers, there's no way you would do that willingly. He's insane, he was forcing you to do it against your will. I'm right, aren't I Levi?" She was starting to sound desperate, almost like she was trying to convince herself rather than Levi. All he could do was let out a bitter laugh.

"You're wrong Petra. When I said Eren was telling the truth about everything, I meant _everything_. Including the fact that I'm the one who started all of this. I'm the one who had a crush on his brother. I'm the one who lustfully desired after him for three years before I crossed the line. I'm the one who forced him to have sex with me when he was just sixteen. If you want to call anyone fucked up, save it for me, because I'm the sick fucked up bastard who caused all of this. I love him Petra, I've always loved him in the wrong way, loved him more than a brother ever should."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning his head back onto the head rest, trying to calm the emotions spiraling through him. His eyes were closed, but he could hear the quiet sobs coming from the passenger seat.

Ten minutes passed without word. He figured the conversation was over until he heard Petra speak, her voice hoarse from crying.

"You can change things, you know." He turned his head towards her, unsure of what she meant. He stayed silent hoping she would continue. "You're only hurting him by staying with him Levi, from what I've seen he's very unstable when he's near you. He'll never get better and move on if you continue being with him. I wasn't the only one he hurt Levi, he hurt you too." She lifted her hand, lightly touching the lump on his temple.

"You don't get it Petra, I promised him I would come back. I promised I wouldn't abandon him like I did five years ago, I can't do that to him again."

"I know you think you're doing him a favor by staying with him. I can see how much you love him. But if you really loved him, you wouldn't go back. I know we can't be together anymore Levi, that much is obvious. I still love you though, and I'll help you through this however I can. You both deserve to live happy, normal lives."

Normal? Was he allowed something so simple as normal? He loved Eren, but would it really be better for him to never see Eren again, just like he had last time? He had lived a fairly normal life these past few years. He met Petra, moved in with her, and had even planned on proposing and having kids with her eventually, up until yesterday anyway. But was that really what he wanted?

All he wanted was what's best for Eren. Maybe Mikasa could be that for him.

Levi didn't notice that he was crying until he felt the tears dripping onto his pants, realizing he had just made his choice.

_He only prayed Eren wouldn't hate him for being so selfish._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you should follow me on tumblr at grudge-muffin. Unless you hate me. Which you probably do.


End file.
